


Feeling This

by rockstarshit



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Banter, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Everyone Is Alive, Fluffy Ending, Gay Bill Denbrough, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, My First Fanfic, Pining, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stenbrough, Tinder, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarshit/pseuds/rockstarshit
Summary: Two boys, one tinder match. Let's get fucked up.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Bill opened up the app, sighing. His last fling didn't last long, the guy thought Bill was a bottom and insisted throughout the entire night that Bill was just "too pussy" and "uptight". So, here he was, back on Tinder, ready to be someone's next ex. After a couple of minutes of mindless swiping, he stumbled upon a stunning boy, with light brown curls neatly styled. His smile was small, but absolutely adorable, and when he read his bio, he was completely hooked. "Got my heart broken by a tinder boy, ready for the next." Bill had never swiped right so fast in his life. The amount of butterflies he got when the screen read "It's a match!" could have easily killed him.

Stan's phone pinged with a notification. He picked it up to see that he had matched with Bill. He opened his phone and brought up the app. Just as he opened the conversation, he saw a message pop up.

"Ready for the next and I'm ready for my ex? It's a one week relationship made in heaven." Stan giggled before replying,

"let's fucking do it." It didn't take very long for the next message to appear.

"well stanley, i just have one question, how do you feel about sub par conversation and mediocre sex?" Something swirled in Stan's chest. He was already infatuated with this boy.

"my favorite" He hit send and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"welcome to the shit show."

The boys talked for hours that night, a nonstop chain of giggles and butterflies. By that evening they had exchanged numbers and were already making plans to meet up in a couple days. Stan hadn't felt this excited for a Tinder date since Jeremy. Bill hadn't been this excited to rush into a hopeless romance in a long time. They were both anticipating the shit show that was about to unfold. 


	2. Won't You Take Me Home Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet up time :)

It was _the_ day. Friday. Their date. Bill had been sorting through his closet all morning, unsure of what to wear. Stanley seemed like a well reserved, but inherently sassy guy, so he was caught between dressed up and dressed down. He eventually decided to wear his nicest blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt under a jean jacket. 18 miles away, Stan The Man was having a similar issue. 

"Come on, Stanny Pack! He's not going to care!" Richie whined. The two boys were standing in Stan's room, figuring out what he should wear. "Yes, Richie, he's going to care. The whole fucking point of a first date is first impressions." Stan deadpanned. "How much could it really matter? The date is at his house for fuck's sake! We need to be choosing what will be easiest for him to rip off you, Stanny." Stan flipped him the bird. Richie ignored this, disappearing into his closet. He came out a few minutes later, holding some clothes. "Now, are we going Sexy Stan, or I Only Eat Kosher Stan?" Stan rolled his eyes, and put on a black turtle neck and fitted checkered slacks. Richie wolf whistled, smacking Stan's ass. "Go get your next, Staniel."

Bill had lit candles all over the house. He tidied up, taking extra care to make sure he had gotten rid of all signs of his past hookups. He had door dashed an Italian restaurant that had offered kosher options, and bought some wine that was also kosher. For some reason, Bill felt the need to make sure that Stan was comfortable and happy. He decided it was just because he really wanted to get laid tonight, nothing more. The door bell rang at 7:00 o'clock, on the dot. Doing a quick once over, Bill hurried to open the door. He was not prepared to face the beautiful man in front of him. Stan stood there silently while Bill stared, mouth agape. After a good thirty seconds, he spoke up.

"Bill Denbrough?" His eyes went wide as he processed his staring.

"Y-yeah, sorry c-come in, please." 

He stood to the side as Stan made his way in, eyebrow raised at the other man's red cheeks. Stan followed Bill into his living room, taking in the place. It was tidy, but unorganized. Stan felt his hands twitch with the urge to reorganize everything. Bill cleared his throat, looking nervous. "Um I g-got us some f-food. Like we t-talked about." Stan let his face melt into a smile, and Bill felt his heart go crazy. Bill walked into the kitchen to bring out the food, and Stan took a seat on the cushion-y couch. Bill set the food down on the coffee table, handing Stan his plate. He poured them each a glass of wine and sat down facing Stan.

"Um, so s-sorry about the informal f-feeling. I don't have a d-dining room." Stan let out a light laugh and Bill felt himself relax. He had no idea as to why he was so stressed over this, he had taken many guys to bed before. This one was no different. "So what do you do for a living?" Stan asked, taking a sip of his wine. "I'm a writer, a-actually. I figured it's the b-best way for me to t-tell my stories, since I c-can't talk." Stan furrowed his brow at this. "You're talking just fine right now, though." Bill let out a laugh. "My s-s-stutter, Stanley." Stan felt himself blush. "It's Stan. And I think your decision is smart. I don't think anyone would listen if you said them yourself." Bill's smile fell, and Stan quickly realized the effect of his bluntness. 

"I'd be too distracted by how cute it is to actually pay attention." He looked down into his wine glass, afraid to meet Bill's eyes. 

"So, what d-do you do? F-for a living I m-mean." Stan looked up to see a deep red blossoming in Bill's cheeks. "I'm an accountant, actually." He said, parroting Bill's previous response. Bill giggled at this, before replying in a teasing voice "Wow, that m-makes you sound r-really interesting, you know."


	3. All The Things You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are back :)

It was nearing midnight, and both boys were still chatting about everything under the moon, despite both having had 5 drinks each.

"W-wait, so y-you were s-scared of a p-p-painting?" Bill stuttered out, howling in laughter. Stan's usual stern persona had disappeared, and he was quick to bite back.

"Well you named a bicycle Silver!" He tried to pretend to be mad, but when Bill fell against him laughing, he cracked. "Silver was f-fast enough to b-beat the d-devil!" They laughed even harder, completely falling back onto the couch. Once they had calmed down a bit, Stan checked his watch.

"Oh shit, shit, it's already midnight!" Stan quickly sat up, alerting a very drunk Bill Denbrough. "D-do you have s-somewhere else to b-be?" He asked, giving Stan a completely serious look. Stan snorted- yes _snorted_ \- "I think it's a little late for that Big Bill," he moved to take off his shoes, "But my roommate probably assumed you murdered me by now." Bill was too distracted by the nickname to process Stan's actions. "B-Big Bill, h-huh?" Stanley let out a low chuckle, taking out his phone and sending Richie a brief text. When he looked back up at Bill he was staring at Stan's shoes on the floor, blushing furiously. "Is it okay if I stay over, _Big Bill_ _?_ " Bill gulped audibly. "W-well I really l-like you b-but I feel l-like if we d-do this, it w-will ruin our c-chemistry, I think we s-should wait." Stan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Bill if-"

"Like you are r-really hot and I'd t-totally bang you, b-but I think y-you are more t-than just a hookup." Bill looked at Stan seriously. Stan burst out laughing, doubling over and holding his stomach. "W-what? What d-did I say?" He continued to laugh. He sat back up a few moments later, wiping a tear from his eye. "Bill, I didn't mean I wanted to have sex with you. I meant I didn't want to drink and drive." He was still giggling. Bill's face turned even redder (if that was possible) and he turned away from Stan. "Y-you don't want t-to have s-sex with m-me?" Stan could tell he was pouting, and couldn't help but laugh more. "Yes, of course I want to have sex with you. But like you said, not tonight Billy." Bill turned around, smiling widely. "I kn-knew it. Stanley U-Uris wants m-my Big B-Bill." He attempted to wink, but really he just blinked at him. With both eyes. Stan giggled a reached forward, cupping his face. Bill leaned forward, their noses almost touching. "Stan, d-do you believe in p-premarital k-kissing?" Stan let out a laugh and bit his lip. "Not usually, but I'll sin for you Big Bill." They came even closer, lips almost touching. "I l-love it when you t-talk dirty to me." Stan cracked a smile and pushed their lips together, tasting the blackberry wine on his lips. 

The kiss was short, but it unleashed waves of butterflies upon them both. Stan pulled away first, still smiling. "I think I should get some sleep. Is it alright if I take the couch?" He asked, his hand falling to Bill's knee. Bill hesitated to respond, distracted by the tingly feeling Stan gave him. "N-no, sorry. I like t-to keep it nice. B-But I d-do have a d-dog bed over there, if you are in-interested." Stan smirked. "Wow, Billy. Inviting me to your bed on the first date? You're going to ruin our chemistry." Bill flipped him the bird, smiling. "Yeah, t-the couch is f-fine. Let me g-go get you some b-blankets." Stan smiled, falling back once Bill got up. He returned a minute later, holding a pile of blankets. "I d-didn't know how m-many you wanted." Stan just laughed, taking the pile from Bill's hands and spreading them over the couch. Bill turned to walk away, but Stan grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards the couch. "Sit with me?" Bill smiled and sat down.

They continued to talk, but after a good thirty minutes, both boys had "accidentally" fallen asleep, cuddling on the plush couch. 


	4. Tell Me What I'm Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after (pill). cue the other losers (some of them).

Stan woke up, immediately noticing the lack of feeling in his left arm. He turned his head to see a sleeping beauty, lips parted, drooling on his arm. He took a second to admire his beauty before gently sliding his arm out from underneath Bill, who stirred. He slowly blinked open his eyes, and Stan felt his heart stop beating. Bill immediately cracked a smile, before noticing the wet mark on Stan's sleeve. He sat up quickly, almost knocking Stan off the side of the couch. "D-did I d-d-drool on you?!" He nervously chewed on his lip. Stan chuckled, and stripped his shirt off. Bill was blushing and trying to look away, which made Stan chuckle some more. "Good morning to you too, sunshine." Bill threw a pillow at him, still looking embarrassed. "I hope you kn-know I'm n-not paying you, your st-striptease n-needs work." He made eye contact with Stan, which was a grave mistake. 

Stan was staring at him with lust so intensely Bill swore he could have killed him. He had a small smirk, and when Bill covered the noticeable tent in his pants, Stan let out a chuckle and licked his lips. Bill shot up and quickly made his way to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "B-Breakfast time! H-How d-does pancakes s-sound? Y-Yeah I th-think that w-w-will be g-good." His stutter was noticeably worse, and Stan felt a rush of pride knowing he had that much control over Bill. He got up from his spot on the couch, following where Bill had gone into the kitchen. He saw Bill standing at the counter, furiously mixing together what he assumed to be pancake mix, cheeks still burning. Stan decided he liked seeing Bill like this, and he was curious as to see how far he could go before Bill exploded in embarrassment. 

He walked behind Bill, slowly pushing his hands around his waist and under his shirt, pressing his chest to Bill's back, resting his chin on Bill's shoulder. Bill tensed up immediately, stopping his current task as if he was completely frozen. Stan chuckled and placed a kiss to his neck, and nuzzled his face there. Bill swallowed, and slowly began mixing the batter again. A few seconds later a red-haired woman barged into the kitchen with a brunette male quickly in tow. Their quick talking ceased immediately upon seeing the two. Stan, not giving a fuck, just turned his head so he could see the two. Their mouths hung open, and he could only guess Bill's face looked the same. The girl's shock quickly turned to a suggestive smirk, and she dropped her hand to her hip. The guy who had been following her still had yet to close his mouth, and Stan found it only slightly amusing.

"So this is your new fuck, Bill?" Bill dropped the bowl on the counter, causing it to clatter loudly for a few seconds before the kitchen resumed its suffocating silence. Stan let out a long laugh, stepping back from a very red Bill Denbrough. Bill shot him a glare, before addressing the people who'd intruded his kitchen. "No, B-Beverly, we didn't f-fuck." The girl, Beverly, laughed at this, eyeing Stan. "Well the date was yesterday, and here he is hugging you, shirtless, in your kitchen, the next morning. That doesn't leave very much to the imagination, Billy." The guy behind her spoke up, and if it weren't for his stern, older looking face, Stan would have guessed he was a teenager. He was short, skinny, and wore red sports shorts with a fanny pack around his waist. "Bill! We talked about this! You can't keep hooking up with guys! Do you _know_ how dangerous that is?!" He turned to glare at Stan, "and YOU! How DARE you take advantage of someone! Bill isn't emotionally capable of having a one night stand!" Stan kept a straight face as he replied.

"You're telling me. I asked to spend the night because we drank last night and he thought I was taking him to bed. He practically jumped me, you know. I didn't know Big Bill here was such a call girl, I would have brought my wallet." The boy's face twisted in confusion, meanwhile Beverly burst out laughing, causing Bill to visibly relax. 

"I like this one Billy, can we keep him? Please?" She jokingly gave a pout, and Bill's red cheeks returned in an instant. "I d-don't think Eddie is t-too keen on that id-dea." She snorted, "That's just because Eddie hasn't been getting any action for himself." Eddie flipped her off, before turning to Stan. "I guess you can stay. But if you hurt Bill it will be the last stupid thing you do." He tried to seem intimidating, but Stan thought he just looked like a little kid. Just then they heard a knock at the front door, and Bill made a quick exit to go answer it. As soon as they were alone with Stan, they began the interrogation. 

"What's your name?"

"Did you guys hookup?"

"Did you force him to do anything?"

"Where did you guys meet?"

"How old are you?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Where do you live?"

"How long have you known Bill?"

Before Stan had the chance to answer, the one and only trashmouth appeared in Bill's kitchen, followed by a very confused Bill. "Staniel Uris! I thought you were butchered! All I get is a text saying 'I won't make it home tonight' and no response all morning! Do you know how worried I was?! I actually used that dumb life app to find you!" He paused when he caught on that there were in fact other people in the room, and that Stan was shirtless as well. "As much as I love seeing your nipples, why are your tits out?" Stan glared at him. "Bill drooled on my arm when we were sleeping last night. And as much as I appreciate the concern, I'm fairly certain you didn't have to come here." Bill giggled in the doorway, "W-Why not? It's a-already a p-party in my k-kitchen." Stan smiled at him, before Eddie cut in. "I'm sorry, are you like his boyfriend or something?" Richie's cheeks were pink, something that rarely happened. Stan raised his eyebrow at the two. "N-No! I'm his roommate! The Trashmouth Express is open for business baby, and I can give you access to the VIP parking around back." He tried to play it off with a wink but his noticeably red cheeks made him look more nervous than smooth. Eddie, however, was very red and very.. angry? 

"Wow you really are a fucking trashmouth. I bet you don't even fucking brush your teeth. Just fucking barging in and saying shit like that. Do you know how dirty assholes are anyways? There is so many germs down there, probably more than there is in your fucking trashmouth. I-" Richie cut him off with a kiss to the cheek, "I love it when you talk dirty to me. Name's Richie, by the way. Richie Toizer." Eddie just glared at him and mumbled, "Eddie Kaspbrak." Beverly and Stan were laughing at the two, and Bill pushed through to grab Stan by the wrist.

"A-All right, we are b-both safe and s-sound, now everyone g-get the f-fuck out of my k-kitchen so I can t-talk to my b-boyfriend." The three of them grumbled as they turned and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, Richie and Eddie bickering the entire time. Stan smirked at Bill.

"Boyfriend, huh?"


	5. Rocket Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a second date.... kinda

So they were boyfriends. Decided upon by Bill, and agreed upon by Stan. They had been hanging out all week, either at Bill's or Stan's, and tonight was their "official" second date. Kind of. 

"I am NOT wearing THAT, Beverly. I'm not a twink! Take that back! If anything I'm more of a twunk, since you want to know so badly, and I do not favor this style of exposing my body! I don't even like anyone! I'm serious Bev! Stop laughing!" Bill sighed, hearing Eddie's loud conversation with Beverly on facetime. They were having a bit of a get together at Bill's friend's house. His name was Mike, and he lived out in the country on some family land. He had turned his uncle's old barn into a bit of a hangout area for their group of friends, and they were all excited to invite Stan and Richie into their group. It seemed like everyone had someone to impress tonight. Beverly was trying to get Ben to ask her out, Eddie was aiming for the same with Richie (even though he would never admit it aloud), and Bill was dead set on making Stan fall in love with him. Mike however, had invited someone that the group didn't know. His name was Kurtis, and Mike was a little in love with him. No one knew Mike was gay, and hell he wasn't even sure if Kurtis was gay, but he figured tonight would be the perfect night to find out. 

Richie and Stan were 30 minutes into a heated argument for the sole purpose of being in an argument. They did this often, and while most would think that it would be unpleasant, both boys weirdly enjoyed it. Maybe it was the bickering that let out their nerves, or the simple pleasure of pissing their bestfriend off. No matter why, the boys never really got mad at each other. Currently, they were arguing about what to wear. Stan had put on some black fitted joggers, along with a white t-shirt and a grey cardigan. He styled his curls neatly, a stark contrast to Richie's always messy curls. Speaking of which, Richie was currently trying to convince Stan that hawaiian shirts passed as fashion. He stood in their shared bathroom, wearing black ripped jeans with a white t-shirt under his hawaiian shirt. He didn't bother with his hair or any makeup, just pushing his coke-bottle glasses on his face and giving Stan a goofy smile. Stan knew he planned on "shooting his shot" with Eddie tonight, and he hoped Eddie didn't break his heart. Stan would never tell him, but he loved Richie more than anyone he had ever met. He held a special place in his heart, a soulmate of a bestfriend you could say. He would be damned if he let his bestfriend get his heart crushed. And Richie felt the same way about Stan.

Bill was the first one to get to Mike's, and shortly after Ben arrived. It wasn't until Eddie and Beverly arrived that Bill started to get nervous. What if Stan didn't show? What if he didn't like Bill very much and had just agreed to be polite? Bill shook the thought from his head, taking a long swig from his drink. He wasn't going to get drunk, but he needed some confidence. Thirty minutes later, just as Bill was about to give up and mourn his loss in his car, Stan and Richie walked in. Well, Stan was fast-walking, looking very pissed off, while Richie took his time strolling in, a crooked smile glued to his face. Stan immediately found Bill, grabbing him up into a hug. Bill was about 5 inches taller than Stan, but that didn't stop him from man handling Bill sometimes. Richie walked up beside them and elbowed Stan in the side. Shooting him a glare, he turned to Bill.

"Sorry we're late, I left 10 minutes early but Richie _insisted_ we stop at a gas station so he could get condoms, because he thinks someone is stupid enough to let him fuck." Bill snickered at this, and Richie let out a whine in protest. "Eddie Spaghetti wants _my_ spaghetti noodle!" Said Eddie turned bright red, rambling about Richie being a "fucking motherfucker" and a "trashmouth dickwad". Bill laughed and turned to the rest of the group.

"Hey g-guys, this is S-Stan, my b-b-boyfriend, and Richie, his t-trashmouth." Stan's cheeks were lightly dusted with pink, but Richie took their attention by yellling "This Loser's Club meeting has officially begun!" and the group hollered in approval. Mike turned on his stereo, some Elton John song coming on. After a good thirty minutes of the group laughing and singing along to the music, the door swung open. The group silenced in confusion, and Mike turned off the music. "Mike, not to freak you out but there is a stranger in your barn and I don't like the idea of being murdered so hurry up and tell us what the fuck is going on." Eddie rambled nervously. Mike chuckled and walked over to the man, enveloping him into a hug. He turned back to the group, who looked much more relaxed now, and curious. 

"This is my good friend Kurtis, Kurtis these are my bestfriends." Stan felt a little pang of pride knowing he was included, but he rationalized it was probably because Mike didn't feel like explaining it all. This was actually true, but within a week Mike would seriously consider both him and Richie his bestfriends as well. Kurtis nervously waved back at the group and Mike grabbed his hand to drag him over to the losers. No one said anything, but they would interrogate Mike later. The music turned back on and the dancing commenced again. They all had a few drinks and snacked on the food Beverly and Eddie had brought, while talking and dancing the night away. 

A couple hours later, they were all changing and getting ready to crash. Yes, it was a sleepover for grown adults. In a barn. But they didn't care. Drinking and driving was never okay, and besides a good old fashion sleepover was good for the soul. They had all spread blankets and pillows over the loft, and Mike had already had a couple couches and mattresses up there. The only lighting was the christmas lights hanging on the rafters, and the scene was very cozy. Stan was huddled under his massive blanket on one of the couches, waiting for Bill to change. When Bill came out and saw Stan he doubled over laughing, making Stan hide in embarrassment. Bill climbed under the blanket pile, and sat next to Stan. 

"Hello? Is t-there a S-Staniel in there?" He whispered after a few moments.

"I'm going to fucking kill Richie."

Bill giggled, putting his hand out to find his boyfriend. Stan immediately found his hand, and tackled him backwards on the couch. They giggled and Bill pulled the blanket off their heads. Stan moved to lay out, and Bill curled up into him, resting his head on Stan's chest. "Stan?" he whispered. "Yes?" Bill was quiet for a moment, watching Richie pull Eddie under his blanket and into his arms, and watching Eddie snuggle in closer. He smiled at that, his hand reaching up to play with Stan's curls. 

"I t-think I'm in love with y-you."

He heard Stan's heart beat faster, and he chuckled. When Stan hadn't responded for a minute, he looked up at him. Stan was staring back down at him, cheeks red, but smiling so sweetly. Bill felt his heart melt. Stan pulled him closer and kissed his forehead, snuggling him. Bill didn't expect him to say it back, but he couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness in his chest. But he respected Stanley, and would give him all the time in the world to say it back. Ben and Beverly were cuddled in the corner on a mattress, giggling and blushing like middle school kids. When Ben cupped her chin and kissed her softly, Bill felt his heart melt some more. He loved his friends and he knew that Ben would love Beverly unconditionally. He looked around for Mike, spotting him and Kurtis over in the doorway. They were about a foot apart, but Bill noticed Kurtis leaning closer, laughing at whatever Mike said and putting a hand on his arm. 

Mike looked down at his hand and back up at a blushing Kurtis. He smiled and leaned in, and Kurtis met him halfway. It was a long, sweet kiss, and Bill felt lucky to witness something so special to his bestfriend. He looked away to give them privacy, and settled on staring at a sleeping Stan. Or at least he thought he did.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Bill almost pissed himself. "You're a-awake?" Stan simply opened his eyes fully in response, smiling at Bill lovingly. He let out a giggle and snuggled further into Stan's arms. They laid like that for awhile, and Bill was starting to doze off when he heard a whisper.

"Bill?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you, too."


	6. I'm Going To The Darkside With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it, the end of the love story. but don't be mistaken, this is not the end of stenbrough. they exist infinitely through the thousands of fics we write :)

Stanley Uris liked to think he was a moderately patient person. But dear God did Bill take forever to walk down that aisle. He pulled on his collar nervously, waiting for the double doors at the entrance to swing open. Richie stood behind him as his best man, followed by Eddie and Ben. Beverly stood as the only bridesmaid (even though they lacked a "bride" per say) and she was also the ring-bearer. Eddie and Ben were the flower boys, by insistence of Beverly and Richie. Mike stood to the right of Stan, wearing his attempt at a rabbi's apparel. Mike was officiating their wedding, and Stan had lied to his parents and told them Mike was an actual rabbi. Of course they would find out he wasn't after the ceremony when they quizzed him on Jewish history, but by then it wouldn't matter.

Stan was stone faced among his friends at the end of the aisle. Everyone else was smiling wide, anxiously waiting for Bill's appearance. Stan thought about all the things that could go wrong in the next few minutes. And then he didn't, because it was pointless to worry about what Bill would do. No matter what it would surprise Stan. Instead he went over his vows in his head. They had decided to write their own and Stan had neatly written his out, and it sat folded neatly in his jacket pocket, in the case that he completely blanked when the time came. It was unlikely since he had been practicing it in the mirror every morning since he proposed, but Stan always had a back up plan.

And then the music began playing. A lovely melody that Bill had picked himself. "Nuvole Bianche", which was Italian for "White Clouds". Then, in one graceful motion, the double french doors swung open, exposing a waiting Bill. He was dressed in a three piece white suit, a stark contrast to Stan's black suit. He had a bouquet of forget-me-not's, and Stan felt his stone face fall instantly. His mouth dropped, and- tears? Was he crying? He didn't care. Bill looked so handsome, so stunning, so absolutely beautiful. Stan was at a loss for words. This was really happening. He moved his hands to his hair, fixing his curls, and straightened his tie as Bill began slowly walking down the aisle. Stan swallowed hard, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. Bill smiled widely and giggled at Stan's outburst of emotions, and sped up his walking a little.

When Bill took Stan's hand, everyone else disappeared. There were no family members, colleagues, or friends. Just Stan and Bill. In that moment. Stan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _Get it together man, this is your wedding._ Mike cleared his throat, before speaking to the guests. "You may all be seated." As soon as everyone had taken their seats again, Mike began again. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Stanley Uris and Bill Denbrough. They have each prepared their own vows, so Stanley, if you would begin?" Stan nodded and took a deep breath.

"So, we met on Tinder three years ago. I never thought it would come to this, but here we are. I would first like to start off by thanking you for showing me the endless capacity of love in these last three years, and I want you to know that I can't wait for a lifetime more. If I were to sit here in front of everyone and say we are perfect for each other or that we are soulmates I would be lying. You piss me off, a lot. Your stutter can be so frustrating it makes me want to rupture my own eardrums. The way you always think you're right bothers me to no end and if I'm honest, you have no sense of style. But those are all the reasons I know you are the one person I could stand spending the rest of my life with. You keep me on my toes, you keep me feeling everything. Life isn't always sunshine and fresh flowers. A lot of the time it's a load of bullshit and it feels simply impossible. And if you think the world is full of love, you're dreaming. But this world needs it dreamers, and I hope you never wake up in that case. To be clear, to be brutally honest, nothing more and nothing less; I'm in love with you Bill Denbrough. Head over heels, heartbreaking, endless love. And we aren't here for a long time, so I want to spend all the time I have left by your side. Through all of the bullshit, all of the sunshine, and all of the in-between. I love you Bill Denbrough, forever and always."

While he spoke tears had fallen, not only from Stan's eyes, but from Bill's and most of their guest's as well. Bill was smiling wider than Stan had ever seen, and he was tempted to marry him a hundred more times just to see him this happy again. "Beautiful Stanley. Now, Bill, if you would read yours please?" Bill nodded and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He cleared his throat, and Stanley smiled, ready to hear that cute stutter once again.

"Stan, I could never t-top that. But, I can tell you how I honestly f-feel. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you that night at my house, I've known that one day I was going to marry you. That day is today, hopefully, and if you let me I'd like to make you put up with me for the rest of our miserable lives. If there is one thing I know about you Stanley, it's that you always have a back up plan. And here today, in front of God and everyone, I'm telling you that you will never need a plan B again. It's you and me in this, today and forever after. There are few words I could string together to express how I feel about you, Stanley Uris. And the three that I have don't even explain it fully. I love you. I love you so deeply and thickly that sometimes it feels like I'm suffocating in it. And that terrifies me and excites me at the same time. Eddie would tell me that it's bad for my health, and he would be right. Richie would call this speech "gay", and he would be right. Ben would say we deserve all the happiness this world can offer, and he would be right. Beverly would say that I'm lucky to have you,if not for my sake then for the sake of my fashion style, and she would be right. Mike would tell me that for a writer I have a very limited vocabulary in this speech, and he would be probably the most right. But, if there is one thing I have learned, is that you are always right. No matter how wrong everything feels in the world, how alone I feel, or how misplaced I am, you are always right. You make it all silent. It doesn't go away, and it resumes its overwhelming noise when you are gone, but when you're there, it's alright. I love you forever and always Stanley Uris."

More tears had fallen, more smiles had been shared, more hearts had been melted. Stan made note to cry later over the fact that Bill had only stuttered twice during the entire thing. And with that, Mike continued. "Stanley Uris, do you take Bill Denbrough as your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Bill Denbrough, do _you_ take Stanley Uris as your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?"

"Fuck yes."

"Then it is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr & Mr.Bill Denbrough, you may now kiss your groom!"

And kiss they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't very long, but I felt like it didn't need to be. They have their ending, with everything in the proper place. The story can continue in it's own way, however you as the reader want it to. It's up to your interpretation. Here is my offer of an ending, take it or leave it, this story is now yours to do with as you please :) (except maybe don't redistribute without giving proper credit)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first fic. I don't know what I'm doing but :)


End file.
